


Alpha and Omega

by Tudun



Category: Endless Legend (Video Game), Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Capsule with twins fell on Auriga





	Alpha and Omega

Зиема прижалась ко мне и положила голову на мое плечо.   
  
— Звезды сегодня особенно яркие, - прошептала она. — Я так скучала по ним.  
  
Вместо слов я аккуратно, боясь потревожить, погладил ее руку. Вспоминания о том, как мы нашли ее в темнице со следами жестоких пыток по всему телу, заставило почти зарычать от ярости. Благодаря целителям раны Зиемы быстро заживали, но ее дух оставался сломленным. Я привел ее сюда, в тихое место, откуда можно полюбоваться звездами, в надежде, что это поможет ей отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей и принесет временный, но покой.   
  
— Знаешь, когда я шпионила за учеными Драккенов, я слышала как они говорят об Альфе и Омеге, о начале и конце. Они в своих разговорах постоянно твердили, что все конечно, - Зиема замолчала.  
  
— Тогда... в темнице, - медленно продолжила она. — Мне казалось, что пытки вечны. Я пыталась убедить себя, что когда-нибудь это закончится, неважно чем, моей смертью или освобождением, но закончится, - Зиема тяжко вздохнула. - Чертовы Драккены оказались правы: пытки кончились.   
  
Ночное небо прочертила яркая полоса, похожая на хвост кометы. Внезапно недалеко послышался громкий удар и земля под нами содрогнулась. Мы вскочили на ноги, всматриваясь в темноту туда, откуда донесся звук, переглянувшись, мы двумя тенями скользнули в ту сторону.   
  
— Это не похоже на метеорит... — пробормотал я, тихо ступая рядом с глубокой бороздой в земле.  
  
— Больше похоже на золотую капсулу? — спросила Зиема, на мгновение я увидел прежние веселые искорки в ее глазах.   
  
Она поманила меня ближе и указала на округлую капсулу, присыпанную землей. Я осторожно отряхнул грязь с верхней части капсулы: на быстро остывающем металле было выгравировано "ХХ". Зиема провела рукой по капсуле, обнажив, скрывающееся под слоем земли, стекло, и наклонилась ближе, заглядывая во внутренности капсулы. Услышав ее подавленное удивленное восклицание, я приблизился к ней и тоже заглянул в капсулу.  
  
— Это дети! — почти крикнул я в изумлении. В капсуле прижавшись к друг другу лежали два близнеца, сначала я подумал, что они мертвы, но приглядевшись, увидел, что они всего лишь спят. — Как такое возможно? Кто они?   
  
— Может быть, это дети Хранителей? — Зиема прижалась лбом к стеклу, пытаясь лучше разглядеть детей. От такого наглого прикосновения капсула засветилась изнутри. Зиема отшатнулась. Я вытащил меч. Стекло капсулы с шипением раскрылось, открыв детей. Я переглянулся с Зиемой, и мы медленно подошли к капсуле. Близнецы внутри продолжали безмятежно спать. При новом взгляде на детей, я ощутил обволакивающее чувство тепла, как если бы они были моими родными, странное стремление защищать их.  
  
— Давай заберем их, — неожиданно произнесла Зиема. Кратко взглянув на нее, я понял, что она ощущает то же самое. Она наклонилась и бережно взяла одного ребенка на руки. — Я не могу понять почему, но я уверена, что это не случайность. Возможно, это послание Богов.  
  
— И как мы их назовем? — спросил я, беря на руки второго близнеца.  
  
Зиема без раздумий произнесла:  
  
— Альфарий и Омегон.


End file.
